1. Field
Apparatuses and methods relate to an image display apparatus and an information providing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and an information providing method thereof capable of immediately providing information corresponding to displayed contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image display apparatus which may be used as a means of simply displaying broadcast contents may also have been used as a central apparatus of peripheral apparatuses by connection with various kinds of apparatuses, and may enable users to view various contents on a web through the Internet connection. Further, an image display apparatus such as a TV has evolved into a smart TV in which various applications are installed to enhance availability as well.
Therefore, the number of contents that may be used in the image display apparatus, such as contents provided from the image display apparatus itself and contents received from an external server, has increased.
Further, for user convenience, information corresponding to various kinds of contents may be displayed along with contents. However, the use of an external server or an apparatus storing an enormous amount of contents and information corresponding to the contents inconveniences a user wishing to use the contents and information for the contents.
Therefore, a scheme for using, by a user, information that is provided immediately while the contents are displayed has been required.